Notes and Love songs
by MeerkatMcGustin
Summary: Blaine finds a note of Kurt's and decides to show his true feelings. Smut in chapter two.


**A/N: This is just something i hought of and felt like writing. It's based on the picture Kurt did of a heart with his and Blaine's names in. I hope you like it.**

**Song: Without you. by R5.**

**You should chech the song out it's awesome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee or any of the characters. I do not own any songs used in this.**

* * *

><p>Kurt sat alone in his dorm, atDaltonacademy. He didn't have a room mate, so was never usually bothered by anyone. He liked to stay in his room, when he needed peace and quite, but with the warbler's peace and quiet were hard to come by.<p>

So there he sat in his room, doodling notes into his note-pad. Upon one of the pages, he started to draw a heart, with his and Blaine's names inside. He knew he lovedBlaine, but Blaine was so oblivious, that he didn't even notice flirty looks Kurt would send him. Kurt let out a gentle sigh, as he shaded in the heart around their names. "If only Blaine knew." He mumbled to himself.

A few seconds later, Kurt could hear footsteps approaching his door and then a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" His voice sounding slightly higher than usual.

"It's Blaine. Can I come in?" Came Blaine's reply.

"Yeah, the doors open."

Blaine slowly opened the door; he smiled as soon as he saw Kurt looking at him from the window pane. He walked over to Kurt's bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"You know you don't have to knock, right?" Kurt smirked atBlaine. He had told him so many times, that he was welcome in his room at any time.

"I guess it's just a habit."Blaine shrugged. He didn't like to enter Kurt's room without an invite, in case Kurt was doing something and needed to focus.

"What did you want,Blaine?"

"Oh, um…there is an extra Warbler's practice after dinner today, so when you're done just head straight to the choir room."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you at lunch then." Kurt stood up to leave his room and go to his next lesson, then Blaine spoke up.

"Kurt?" Kurt turned round to face Blaine, who had not moved from the bed.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow you French notes? I lost mine and don't have time to do it all again." He gave his best puppy look, until Kurt gave in.

"Okay, okay. Stop with the face, I said you can use them. They should be in top desk draw." Kurt pointed over to his desk, which sat next to his bed. It was covered in paper and books.

"Thanks Kurt. I'll see you later then." He got off of the bed and went over to search Kurt's desk for the French notes.

"No problem. See you later." Kurt smiled and started to walk out the room. He was carrying his note-pad, but failed to notice a sheet of paper slip from the pages and land next to the door frame. Blaine did however, notice it. He was about to tell Kurt, but he had already left the walked over to the paper near the door and picked it up, forgetting about his French notes. He figured Kurt would need the paper, if he was meant to take it with wondered what Kurt would write about, he knew he shouldn't look, but curiosity got the best of him and he decided that one glance couldn't hurt. He did not however expect to see a drawing, a drawing that had his and Kurt's name in a heart. What did this mean? Did Kurt like him? Of course he didn't,Blaine would have noticed. He had to know what it was about.

Blaine took his phone out his pocket and dialled Jeff's number. It rang a few time and then he finally picked up, when Blaine felt like giving up.

"Hello, Blaine?" said Jeff through the phone.

"Yeah, it's me. I need a favour."

"Blaaaaine, I always do things for you and besides I'll see you in warbler's practice later, can't it wait till then?"

"No it really can't. I know, you've done a lot for me and I promise if you do his for me, I will help you with what ever you need….I swear." It was obvious Blaine was desperate and Jeff decide that it couldn't hurt to help his friend.

"Okay Blaine, what do you want?"

"Thank you. I need you to talk to Kurt."

"Blaine, I don't know if you notice, but I talk to Kurt all the time."

"I know and that's why it's best if it's you who talks to him."

"Okay….what do you want me to say?"

"Ask him….If he likes me."

"Blaine. You're not a thirteen year old girl. Not everyone has to like you and of course he does. You guys are like best friends."

"No, I mean really like me, as in more than friend."

"Oh! Why?"

"I found our mine and his name doodled on a piece of paper surrounded by a heart."

"oh….wow."Blaine heard Jeff trying to suppress a laugh, but failing. "Yeah I'll ask him now, I have class with him." Jeff finally said, after coming down from his fit of laughter.

"Great, thank you so much! Tell me at dinner what he said."

"Okay, see ya Blaine."

"Bye Jeff."Blaine gathered his things from Kurt's room and went off to his next lesson, taking Kurt's doodled note with him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>KPOV<span>**

_I hope Blaine didn't stay in my room for long, I hate leaving people in my room. At least I took my note pad, if he saw that I don't know what I would do._

I walked down the hall to my next lesson, I had Spanish and luckily I was already quite fluent in that language. I entered the room and set my thing down on my desk, I noticed that there was still seven minutes until class started. I was the only person in the room, until Jeff came in, he always had a huge smile on his face. I always wondered how he could be so happy, it amazed me. Jeff took his seat next to me and pulled out his book, tearing out one of the pages and scribbling something on it. He then passed it over to me, I gave him a confused look, but took the paper. Unfolding it, I looked down at the words that read:

'Hey Kurt!' I quickly wrote a reply and passed it back.

'Jeff, you're sat next to me! What's with the notes?'

'It's cooler this way! Anyway, do you like Blaine?'

'Of course, he's my bet friend.'

'You know what I mean Kurt. Do you love him?' I took longer to reply to this one. I did loveBlaine, but could I tell Jeff? I didn't think I could tell anyone, without it getting back to Blaine. I took so long to make up my mind, that Jeff threw another piece of paper at me. I unfolded it and it read:

'Do you like someone? Mark yes…or no….' I filled it in and passed it back.

'Do you like someone? Mark yes../…or no….' Jeff smirked at me, when he read my response. He soon sent the paper back.

'Is it Blaine? Mark yes…..or no…..' I knew that he wouldn't let it go, so I figured he could keep it secret.

'Is it Blaine? Mark yes.../..or no…..' I passed it back hesitantly, wondering if I should admit it. Nothing bad could come of this, could it?

'Does he like you? Yes…no…..' I didn't need to spend much time answering this; it was obvious howBlainefelt, even if it hurt to write it down.

'Does he like you? Yes…no..…/...' Jeff gave me a comforting smile and took the notes and tucked them in his bag. The teacher came in and we got to begin our lesson. Jeff didn't say anything else to me apart from our work, he said bye when it was dinner and we left the class room to go to the hall.

* * *

><p><strong><span>KPOV<span>**

Jeff went off to see Nick at another table. I always thought that Nick and Jeff where cute together, whenever they saw each other, they would great the other with a hug or kiss and they would hold hands and cuddle. I wish I had that with someone, I wish I had that with Blaine. I didn't realise that I was ogling the couple in front of me, till Blaine spoke, surprising me out of my thoughts.

"Cute aren't they?" I nodded in agreement.

"So did you find the French notes?" I tried to change the subject, hoping it would get off relationships.

"Oh, No actually, I forgot them." He forgot them? But that's what he went in my room for.

"Okay, well if you need help with French, I'm always free to help." I looked at him hopefully.

"Great, thanks Kurt. I'll be right back, I'm just going to talk to Jeff." He didn't wait for me to say anything, he just….walked away. I saw him with Nick and Jeff, I thought that he told Nick to keep me company, as Nick came over to me and left the other two at the table.

"Hey Kurt." He smiled at me and we sat down for our dinner.

"Hey Nick any idea what they're talking about?"

"No sorry, it seemed important toBlainethough."

As we ate our dinner, I tried to listen toBlaineand Jeff's conversation, but it was impossible.

* * *

><p><strong><span>BPOV<span>**

As soon as I entered the dinner hall, I saw Kurt dreamily watching Nick and Jeff, as Jeff greeted Nick with a small kiss on the cheek. I could understand why he was looking, I mean even I wanted that sort of thing with someone. To have it with Kurt would be nice. I walked up to him and decided I should say something. I didn't want us to be awkward, after all he didn't even know that I new he liked me. He didn't notice me walk next to him, until I spoke.

"Cute aren't they?" I said. He jumped a little, but nodded in agreement.

"So did you find the French notes?" He asked. I couldn't tell him I did, because he would find them in his room later. So I decided that telling him I just forgot them, would be better.

"Oh, No actually, I forgot them." Wait, that was the reason I was in his room…nice going Blaine.

"Okay, well if you need help with French, I'm always free to help." I was bad at French, but that was the least of my worries. Maybe If I said yes, it would give us more time to spend together.

"Great, thanks Kurt. I'll be right back; I'm just going to talk to Jeff." I couldn't wait any longer to know if Jeff had found something out, so I quickly left Kurt and went over to Nick and Jeff.

I sat down next to Nick and asked him if he could go and keep Kurt Company. He politely left the table and went to see Kurt.

"Hey man, what was that for?" Jeff was obviously not happy, that I sent his boyfriend away.

"I'm sorry I'll make it up to you. I just need to know if you got anything from Kurt."

"Fine. Yes, actually. I got quite a bit out of him." I was expecting Jeff to elaborate on what he was saying, but instead he started looking in his bag for something.

"uh, Jeff. What are you…" I didn't finish my sentence, as I noticed that he had taken small pieces of paper out of his bag.

"I wrote some notes to Kurt and he replied. I'll show you the order that we wrote them." I just nodded, feeling slightly confused, but glad that it had been written down instead of Jeff having to tell me. He passed me over the pieces of paper and I took it hesitantly, not sure if I wanted to see what it said.

I saw that the first question asked if Kurt liked anyone….He had replied yes. Now all I needed to know was if it was me. Jeff passed me the second piece of paper and I couldn't help but smile as I read it. The question was if it was me that he liked and Kurt had replied with a yes. However my heart fell as I read the next question. It was if he thought that I liked him, he had answered no. Of course I liked him! Had I not shown it? I new I had to think of something to do. I realised Jeff was waiting for me to say something.

"He doesn't think I like him? My mind went blank, what could I do to show him I loved him too?

"Dude, you don't exactly show it."

"I know, but I need to now before I lose him."

"You could always sing to him…you know, in Warblers practice."

"Jeff, you are amazing! I think I know what to sing. I just need you to ask the other guys to back me up."

"Okay, I'll go find Wes." Jeff stood up and walked out the dinner hall. I couldn't believe I was going to finally confess my feelings for Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong><span>BPOV<span>**

I only had ten minutes until I had to sing. I walked towards the choir room, where I was greeted by the other Warblers, all knowing my plan except Kurt. We entered the room and took our seats, mine being on the couch next to Kurt. Wes banged his gavel to get our attention; I swear he is always with the gavel. He announced that we would need to think of places where we could perform, as nursing homes didn't sound too good.

"We could throw a party!" yelled Jeff. He was always one for a party, he loved to "let his hair down" as they say.

"No Jeff Warbler, we will not have a party, they get out of hand and we always end up in trouble." Said Wes. I knew he only said no, because last time he got drunk and embarrassed himself, by attempting a strip tease for us.

"We could go to a hospital." Said Nick.

"No, they don't have a performing area." Declined David.

"How about we just continue with small performances for the rest of Dalton, until we find something suitable?" I said, I knew that Wes would probably accept this, as then we would have more time to practice.

"Does everyone agree with Blaine Warblers proposition?" asked Wes. Everyone put there hands up…..except Kurt.

"Kurt? Kurt?" Wes tried to get the young boys attention.

"Y..yes. I'm sorry, just a little bit distracted toady." He looked up and glanced around the room, like he didn't know why he was here.

"Okay, do you not agree with Blaine?"

"Oh, no. I'm all for it." He smiled and looked down, trying to get the unwanted attention off him.

"Very well, it's decided. We will continue with small performance and think of places to go." Wes banged his gavel and I knew that as soon as he got this out the way, he would let me sing.

"Now as most of you know, Blaine has something he would like to say….Or rather sing." Wes gestured over to me and I stood up from the couch, earning a confused look from Kurt.

I smiled down at him and walked towards the centre of the room. The rest of the Warblers rose from their seats and stood behind me.

"Was I supposed to know what's going on?" Asked Kurt; looking more confused by the second. I shook my head and he sat back down.

"No Kurt, this is for you….Just you."

I signalled to the warblers to start harmonising the backing. I looked straight at Kurt, he looked kind of angry, probably because he had no idea what was happening.

KPOV

I was so distracted Warblers practice. After lunch I had been going through my note book, looking for the drawing I had done, but I couldn't find it. I was panicking so much, what if I dropped it aroundDaltonand someone found it? I would be so embarrassed. Or what if I left it in my room and when I left Blaine found it? All I knew was to act like nothing had happened and just focus on getting through practise, so I can get back to my dorm and find the paper.

I sat down on the couch like usual and was eventually joined byBlaine. I was going to greet him like usual, but Wes had already started the practice. I couldn't concentrate properly, I had no idea what they were all talking about. All I could think was that my secret was somewhere in Dalton and I had no idea if someone knew. This could end up really bad for me, if Blaine finds out he probably wouldn't want to hang around with me.

I was brought back to reality when I heard my name being called.

"Kurt? Kurt?" I had no idea what was happening.

"Y..yes. I'm sorry, just a little bit distracted toady." I looked around, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Okay, do you not agree with Blaine?"

"Oh, no. I'm all for it." I had no idea what I was agreeing to, but Blaine usually got his way anyway.

"Very well, it's decided. We will continue with small performance and think of places to go." Wes banged his gavel and then I thought I would be able to leave, until Wes spoke up again.

"Now as most of you know, Blaine has something he would like to say….Or rather sing." Wes gestured over to Blaine. I was very confused at this point, was I meant to know what was going on? Blaine stood up and smiled at me, then walked towards the centre of the room. The rest of the Warblers followed him, taking their places behind him.

"Was I supposed to know what's going on?" I asked, starting to stand. Blaines shook his head and I sat back down.

"No Kurt, this is for you….Just you." Just for me? What was he talking about? I felt very out of it. They organised something without me.

Blaine signalled for the warblers to start harmonising the backing. I didn't understand what was going on.

Then Blaine looked at me, right in the eye and began to sing.

**"****You're on my mind,**

**Every night,**

**And in the morning when I wake."**

He was still looking directly at me and I couldn't help but blush. Why was he singing this to me?

**"Don't leave me lonely,**

**Can you just hold me,**

**Together before I break."**

Blaine walked towards me and was soon stood right in front of me. He took my hands in his a knelt down, never leaving my eyes.

"**I just can breath,**

**Without you without you."**

**"I'm so lonely,**

**Without you without you."**

**"I just can't be,**

**Without you without you."**

**"'Cause today,**

**You are all I need."**

**"There is something,**

**I see in your eyes,**

**Oh and it gives me butterflies."**

He lent forward and cupped his hand around my cheek, so I would look at him. He was so close, looking at me like he meant every word.

**"I just can't stop thinking,**

**You make me weaken,**

**Don't you know I will be true."**

His thumbs gently rubbed my palms. I didn't know what this meant. Did he love me too?

**"I just can breath,**

**without you, without you."**

**"I'm so lonely,**

**without you, without you."**

**"I just can't be,**

**without you, without you."**

**"'Cause today,**

**You are all I need."**

He stood up, let go of my hands and face and went to join the rest of the Warblers.

**"I'm going crazy without you."**

**"I just can breath,**

**without you, without you."**

**"I'm so lonely,**

**without you, without you."**

**"I just can't be,**

**without you, without you"**

**"'Cause today,**

**You are all I need."**

The all finished, panting for looked at me like he wanted me to say something….I didn't know what he wanted me to say.

"So what did you think?" He asked, out of breath.

"I'm going to my dorm." I simply said, then stood up and left them room. I hoped Blaine would follow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? <strong>

**It will be continued, the next chapter is why it's rated M.**


End file.
